1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to restraining systems and methods for passively immobilizing objects. More particularly, the invention relates to volume-displacement systems and methods that use rapidly deployable inflatable devices for temporarily rendering personnel, animals and other objects immobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current law enforcement capabilities for immobilizing perpetrators of hostile or other inappropriate action include the use of riot control chemical dispensers, grenades and canisters. The use of such dispensers to deploy riot control material such as tear gas or Mace is a preferred immobilizing technique. A less-desirable alternative is the use of extreme force via firearms and the like. However, although riot control materials, such as tear gas, have served the purpose, they have not proved entirely satisfactory under all conditions of service because they do not always accomplish the desired results. The effects of such riot control materials on personnel are unpredictable, ranging anywhere from having little or no effect to inducing hyperactive responses. In some extreme cases, the use of lethal force becomes necessary even though its use is seldom condoned by most law enforcement officials. Even the use of less-than-lethal extreme forces e.g., via a policeman's club, a high-powered water hose, rubber bullets, etc., is currently not acceptable in most law enforcement scenarios and is not physically viable in most confined areas.
Consequently, those concerned with the development of personnel-restraining systems for use in riot control have long recognized the need for a less-than-lethal restraining technique capable of rapid deployment and effective operation in close quarters or confined areas. Ideally, the technique would be dependable, would be useful in a wide variety of environments and would be easily deployed to produce reasonably predictable results. The present invention fulfills this need.